se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Felipe González/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Felipe González - Willy Brandt.jpg| Felipe González y Willy Brandt Helmut Schmidt - Sin imagen.jpg| Felipe González se entrevista con Schmidt Felipe González - Helmut Kohl.jpg| Kohl supo ser agradecido con Felipe González ABC Felipe González - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| Gerhard Schröder (ex canciller de Alemania). Felipe Gonzalez Marquez (ex primer ministro de España) Francia * Ver Felipe González - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| From left, Felipe Gonzalez Marquez and Michelangelo Baracchi Bonvicini of Atomium Culture, with Valery Giscard d’Estaing and Erika Widegren at a European summit on research and innovation in Dublin in Februrary. irishtimes.com Felipe González - François Mitterrand.jpg| Los presidentes de España y Francia, Felipe González y François Mitterrand, durante la rueda de prensa conjunta, tras la reunión que mantuvieron enel Palacio de la Moncloa. / EFE/ Ángel Martín Felipe González - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Felipe González, Clinton, Jacques Chirac, en 1995- ABC Felipe González - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| El rey Juan Carlos, acompañado de los expresidentes del Gobierno Felipe González, José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero y el presidente del Gobierno, Mariano Rajoy. EFE EFE Felipe González - François Hollande.jpg| El expresidente Felipe González con el presidente de la República Francesa, François Hollande. Foto: AFP en españo Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - Sin imagen.jpg| Felipe González completó su visita con una audiencia que le concedió la Reina Beatriz y una recepción a los españoles residentes en Holanda ofrecida en la sede de nuestra Embajada en La Haya. ABC Madrid. 21 de junio de 1985 Felipe González - Ruud Lubbers.jpg| Aankomst Spaanse premier Gonzalez op Ypenburg; rechts premier Lubbers. Croes, Rob C. / Anefo Wim Kok - Sin imagen.jpg| González hizo esta declaración tras entrevistarse en La Haya con el primer ministro de Holanda, Wim Kok, dentro de la gira para preparar la cumbre europea de Madrid, el 15 y 16 de este mes. El País 5 DIC 1995 Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Felipe Gozález - Juan Pablo II.jpg| El 15 de octubre de 1983 el presidente español, Felipe González, acude al Vaticano en compañía de su esposa, Carmen Romero, donde son antendidos por Karol Wojtyla. (Foto: EFE) España * Ver Felipe González - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Don Juan Carlos y Felipe González, en una imagen de archivo. - EFE Felipe VI - Felipe González.jpg| Don Felipe recibe el saludo del expresidente del Gobierno, Felipe González Casa de S.M. el Rey / Borja Fotógrafos Adolfo Suárez - Felipe González.jpg| Los expresidentes Felipe González y Adolfo Suárez se saludan en un acto oficial en 2002. EFE Felipe González - Leopoldo Calvo-Sotelo y Bustelo.jpg| Felipe González y Leopoldo Calvo-Sotelo, en 1982. MARISA FLÓREZ Felipe González - José María Aznar.jpg| Felipe González y José María Aznar, en una imagen de 2014. POOL / EFE Felipe González - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero recibe a Felipe González en La Moncloa. | José Aymá Felipe González - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El expresidente del Gobierno, Felipe González, y el actual, Mariano Rajoy, en un acto en diciembre que congregó a todos los mandatarios del país con el Rey. Foto: ERNESTO AGUDO Felipe González - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Felipe González y Pedro Sánchez, en un encuentro en octubre de 2014. EFE Italia * Ver Sandro Pertini - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente de Italia, Sandro Pertini, se entrevistó ayer en Madrid con el presidente del Gobierno, Adolfo Suárez, y con los líderes de la oposición Felipe González y Santiago Carrillo. El PAÍS, 28 MAY 1980 Francesco Cossiga - Sin imagen.jpg| Francesco Cossiga next to Felipe Gonzalez The presidents of the Italian Republic and Spain in an official act Bettino Craxi - Felipe González.jpg| Imagen de archivo de Bettino Craxi y Felipe González. EFE Giovanni Goria - Sin imagen.jpg| El primer ministro italiano, Giovanni Goria, mantendrá, durante la breve visita que hará mañana, jueves, a Madrid, una entrevista con el presidente del Gobierno, Felipe González, y será invitado a una cena por el rey Juan Carlos, en el palacio de la Zarzuela. 9 SEP 1987. El País Felipe González - Giulio Andreotti.jpg| Andreotti, junto a Felipe González en 1990. El Mundo.es Lamberto Dini - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Prime Minister Lamberto Dini (L) and Spanish Prime Minister Felipe Gonzalez before talks in Palermo, Sicily on November 29. Italy takes over the European Union Presidency from Spain on January 1 Massimo D'Alema - Sin imagen.jpg| French Socialist politician Segolene Royal (C) talks with Italian former Prime Minister Massimo D'Alema (L) and Spanish former Prime Minister Felipe Gonzales (C-R) and Greek Sociatist party president, George Papandreou (R) during the Athens Symposium on 'The future and challenges of the Social -Democrat parties' at Athens Megaron concert Hall on May 12, 2009. AFP PHOTO/ Louisa Gouliamaki Felipe González - Giuliano Amato.jpg| Group photo of the Edinburgh European Council (Edinburgh, 11 and 12 December 1992). cvce.eu Felipe González - Romano Prodi.jpg| (I a D) Los ex presidentes de España, Felipe González, de Chile, Ricardo Lagos, de Uruguay, Julio María Sanguinetti, y de Italia, Romano Prodi (AFP) Felipe González - Mario Monti.jpg| La directora de Le Monde, Natalie Nougayrède (iz) junto al expresidente del Gobierno español Felipe González (c) y el ex primer ministro italiano Mario Monti (d), durante su participación en el coloquio La hoja de ruta para Europa en la Casa de América. EFE Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Mauno Koivisto - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Felipe González, regresó anoche del viaje que ha realizado a Dinamarca y Finlandia, su primera visita oficial al norte de Europa. El País, 10 may 1984 Kalevi Sorsa - Sin imagen.jpg| Felipe González terminó ayer su visita oficial a Finlandia con una entrevista con el líder del Partido Socialdemócrata finés y primer ministro de este país, Kalevi Sorsa. El País. Helsinki 15 JUN 1978 Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II greets Felipe Gonzalez, former Spanish Prime Minister, during a state visit to Spain on October 18, 1988 in Madrid, Spain. Harold Wilson - Sin imagen.jpg| Wilson se entrevistó con el Rey y con Felipe González. EL PAÍS. 25 FEB 1978 James Callaghan - Sin imagen.jpg| No detendrá la expansión del socialismo (según Felipe González) : El secretario general del PSOE se entrevistó con el primer ministro británico, James Callaghan. Pueblo. 30/09/1976 Felipe González - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Margaret Thatcher con el rey Juan Carlos y el presidente del Gobierno Felipe González en 1989 RTVE Felipe González - John Major.jpg| De izquierda a derecha: Ruud Lubbers. Felipe González, Carlos Westendorp, Giulio Andreotti y John Major. Archivo El Periódico Felipe González - Tony Blair.jpg| La ministra española de Defensa, Carme Chacón, el ex presidente estadounidense Bill Clinton, el ex primer ministro británico Tony Blair y el ex presidente español Felipe González, durante el encuentro en Nueva York. EFE Felipe González - Gordon Brown.jpg| El expresidente del Gobierno Felipe González (d) y el ex primer ministro británico, Gordon Brown. EFE Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Wojciech Jaruzelski - Sin imagen.jpg| En el brindis improvisado con el que concluyó el almuerzo ofrecido a Jaruzelski en el palacio de la Moncloa, González resaltó que los cambios políticos sólo son posibles cuando se dan dos circunstancias: una base social que lo promueve y un liderazgo que lo encauza. El País. Madrid 13 JUN 1990 Rusia * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Felipe González.jpg| Boris Yeltsin con Felipe González - Leibniz Retrato de Leibniz URSS * Ver Felipe González - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Gorbachov y Felipe González, (Fotografía Manuel Hernández). Fuentes Categoría:Felipe González